


Career Shift

by Valentine20xx



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Robot Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: It was a typical blue-chip company, which were pioneers in the field of robotics. However, for several women, a simple interview with the new company president will turn into something a lot more permanent...





	Career Shift

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Career Shift](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/528749) by VanSchalk/ReMaker. 

> Disclaimer: All Characters © Their respective owners, and are used without permission.
> 
> Career Shift is a multi-part story, where various cartoon and anime girls are transformed into the staff of the mysterious Dr. Kumo. Due to recent developments, The Career Shift story will develop as it’s own entity split off from the original comic, mainly due to altered plans in how the comic will release. As a result, they will not retain continuity with each other.
> 
> As more and more girls are added to Dr. Kumo's staff, the cast will increase.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We begin with April O'Neil, doing a fluff piece on Dr. Kumo's company, and about the sudden firing of the executive board.  
However, she wasn't to know she was actually volunteering for a career change...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Re-Maker's original storyline is based very clearly on the 1987 version of April O'Neil, I will not restrict myself to the 1987 cast, due to the fact there were very few female characters.
> 
> I have expanded heavily the original comic script, and will not keep to the dialogue where, in a prose form, the delivery seems odd.

April considered the woman sat across from her as she entered the office of Dr. Kumo, having finished her report on her robotics company. It had begun as one of the numerous blue-chip companies that had sprung up in recent years, taking advantage of the growing level of investment done in the electronics sector.

However, that was not the main reason she was here. The company’s entire executive board had been fired as part of a ‘streamlining’ process, with Dr. Kumo the only executive in the entire building, everyone else being robots, managed from her office. Added to the confusion was the fact the company was implicated in numerous disappearances, with several abduction cases being traced to the company.

The only problem she’d had with her ‘report’ and investigation was that she’d been forced to partake of a remote camera rig they’d provided themselves, with reassurances that the footage would be streamed straight to Channel 6 as soon as it was recorded.

April looked round the offices, finding something unnerving about the fact everyone, even Dr. Kumo, wore some kind of eyewear that was tinted in such a way that she couldn’t see anyone’s eyes. It reminded her, far too much, that the entire employee roster, other than Dr. Kumo, was a robot.

“So, Miss O’Neil, Did you enjoy your visit?” Doctor Kumo asked, April nodding.

“Oh yes, I’m very impressed, You are developing such amazing technologies...” April replied.

“Indeed. We are a very open-minded company...” Doctor Kumo stated, “I’m annoyed myself with how many… rumours got out about things like kidnapping and illegal experimentation… The original management did some terrible things in the name of progress...”

“Yes, yes…” April stated, “I’m actually curious about one last thing. Why did you want me to do this interview without a camera team?”

“Well, I was hoping to make you an offer...” Doctor Kumo stated, “Part of this was to test if you would be suitable to become a member of our staff...”

“Really?! But I thought you only employed robots...” April began, not noticing the assistant’s hand press against her back before she was hit by the equivalent of a tazer, rapidly losing consciousness.

“Whoops, Did I forget to mention that?” Doctor Kumo’s voice stated as she blacked out...

April didn’t know how long she was out cold for, until she felt herself coming out of her abrupt loss of consciousness.

“Still asleep? Rise and shine!” A familiar voice stated, April’s mind fogged even worse than she’d expect from her brush with a tazer.

“Unnh… Where am I?” She asked aloud, opening her eyes to find herself in some kind of chair, her clothes replaced by some kind of suit, “What… What happened to my clothes?!?”

“I have a confession to make concerning a couple of white lies that I might have told during the interview,” The voice continued, as April found herself recognising it as Doctor Kumo’s.

“What do you mean?!” April asked, her body stiff and slightly unresponsive.

“When we recruit someone, it can end up looking similar to kidnapping… And you seem to have an odd relationship with being kidnapped...” Dr. Kumo stated.

“Whatever happened, I feel like I’ve got the worst hangover ever...” April grumbled.

“Oh yes… Well, We had to sedate you to make sure you didn’t wake up during the surgery...” Doctor Kumo continued, “A previous staff member did under the old processes, and, well…”

“Surgery?!?” April asked, feeling over her body and finding a metal spine down her back, and that the metalwork on other parts of her body seemed to burrow _into_ her body, “What have you done to me?!”

“It’s a simple interface, allowing for efficent and total conversion,” Doctor Kumo stated, “I will save us both a lot of time, and just get down to the processing...”

“Processing?!?” April cried out as the ceiling opened up, manipulators grabbing her arms and lifting her off the ground, “What are you doing to me?”

“I’ll spare you the technobabble,” Dr. Kumo stated, as metal pieces were moved to close round her arms and legs, “...and just give you a word of advice. You might want to stay still, Some of these tools can be very dangerous...”

April realised then, as her arm was turned into what looked horrifyingly like a gynoid’s arm, where all the human staff had gone, the metalwork already fitted hiding any trace of flesh. She didn’t need to look at her leg, plating closing round her pelvis and torso as the mechanical arms slowly turned her into what was increasingly looking like a robot.

“I don’t know about you, but I would not like it if one of those welders messed up that pretty face...” Doctor Kumo stated, “So, if you’re good, and let the machines do their job, It should be, relatively speaking, fine...”

“Listen, Whatever this is, You don’t have to do it...” April begged, “Just please, let me go, I’ll give you anything you want… Do anything you want!”

“I’m afraid it’s too late to bargain...” Doctor Kumo coldly offered, April beginning to sob as she felt the housing for something on the back of her head assemble, her body now more machine than human, “We’re almost… done here… Yes, Looking good! Now, how do you like your new cybernetic chassis?”

“What’s to like? I barely look like I’m still human!” April exclaimed, for Doctor Kumo to laugh.

“Exactly! That’s the whole point!” Doctor Kumo stated, “Don’t be so sad. I told you everything would be fine...”

A jack then plugged into the back of her head, and April’s eyes blanked out, rapidly turning a pale green as her mind was completely bypassed.

‘_April O’Neil has left the building...’ _Dr. Kumo thought to herself as she looked at the screens, showing diagnostic data on the newest employee of her company.

“All you need are a few adjustments...” She mused, checking something, “Perfect! Her body is not rejecting the nanites, and the neural link is strong and stable...”

She considered her options, now she had full control over the now-former reporter.

“So many options to choose from, and only one nosy reporter to play with...” She sighed, adjusting April’s bust size, “Yes, Can’t resist a nice big pair of soft breasts...”

She then pressed a control, lowering April’s feet onto a pair of platform heels.

“Some fancy heels...” She continued musing, before tapping a control, “Oh yes, and let’s cover your naughty bits. I don’t want anyone to play with them without my permission… and really, the only person with permission is myself,”

April’s skin began to take on a dull metallic pallor, as the nanites began the final stages of the total conversion process. Within a short time, the process would be irreversible. Dr. Kumo paged through a selection of hairstyles, before giving her a hot pink short straight hairstyle.

“Well, I can’t just leave you bald, and your old hairstyle would make you all too recognisable...” She mused, “And now, Hopefully, the personality implants will be working now… Testing, Can you hear me, dear?”

“Yes, Loud And Clear, Mistress...” The former April stated, mechanically, “Unit O-NL87 Online And Awaiting Orders.”

“You can start by grabbing some fresh clothes...” Doctor Kumo offered. While she might not need her to, she couldn’t exactly use her new secretary how she wanted to, yet.

“Aw… Do I have to cover myself?” O-NL87 asked, “It’s not like I can feel cold now…”

‘_No, You don’t have to wear clothes. Just come into my lab, I’ll disengage the crotch cover and enjoy you right there and then...’ _Dr. Kumo thought to herself. She then paused, sighing. “Admittedly, Wearing a uniform would be less problematic… and I have a thing for pretty girls wearing latex...” Doctor Kumo stated.

“I Will Endeavour To Wear Latex Often. What Is This Visor For, Mistress?” O-NL87 asked, as she picked up the uplink for the company mainframe.

“It is a customized… tactical interface,” Doctor Kumo stated, “I’ll be able to always be in contact with you, as long as you are wearing it...”

“Then I Will Wear It All The Time.” O-NL87 stated firmly. And Dr. Kumo hoped she would as she shut off the speakers for the room, paging through the staff manifest until she located the new entry. O-NL87, Personal Assistant to Dr. Kumo. Exactly where she wanted April to be.

O-NL87 laid back on the chair as she placed the visor on.

“Testing, Testing...” Mistress’s voice said in her head.

“The interface is working perfectly, Mistress...” O-NL87 responded.

“Perfect! I hear you loud and clear as well. May I ask a few questions, to test other functionality?” Mistress asked.

“Of course, Mistress...” O-NL87 asked.

“What do you remember of your… previous self, when you were human?” Mistress queried, the gynoid looking through her memory files, finding the data. Large portions of it she felt were undoubtedly fantasies, and she discounted them.

“Everything… But those are memories of someone who no longer exists, I will never be her again...” O-NL87 stated, before she offered, “You may call me ‘April’ if you want when I am working with you, Mistress.”

“Very good, April...” Mistress stated, “And you are not upset with me that you are no longer that person, and are no longer even human? Are you even angry about me doing this?”

“That does not compute. I am incapable of feeling anger or being upset with you, Mistress. It would go against my programming,” O-NL87 stated, “All I know is that, compared to when I was human, I feel so much better. I will make the most of the wonderful new life you have given me, and give you all you want and more from this unit...”

“If I asked you to erase that you ever were human, to give me everything April was to be studied, broken down and recorded for the company’s use, and just be O-NL87?” Mistress asked.

“Please, Mistress. I have no need for the data in my new job,” O-NL87 requested firmly, “Please take all you wish,”

“Very well, that’s all I needed to know. Please meet me in our office,” Dr. Kumo stated, a small thrill running through her body at that thought, “I am uploading the complex’s map to your navigational systems.”

A few keypresses, and Dr. Kumo smiled. Not just a map of the building was uploaded. But those programs were for later...

Dr. Kumo accepted the data chip, the ‘local’ copy would be erased and replaced by corporate minutiae within a few hours of her going into sleep mode. Whatever April had known of what this ‘Shredder’ had… She would make sure to extend a permanent invite to anything useful.

“Oh my, you turned out better than what I had hoped for...” She stated to her new assistant. That docile, subservient posture, the willingness to erase herself for her benefit, It was perfect.

“Thank you, Mistress. I exist only to serve you…” O-NL87 stated, in a deliciously deferred voice, “Query. Where did your previous assistant go?”

“Oh? The one who knocked April O’Neil out?” Dr. Kumo stated, “She has been reassigned to a different department. Why would I need her anyway when I have you?”

O-NL87 considered the question. Yes, She had her. She had only one desire. To protect, worship and serve Mistress Kumo for the rest of her existence.

“I look forward to the chance to test all your features...” Dr. Kumo stated, her hand touching against the firm mounds that were O-NL87’s breasts, “But, alas, that would be difficult with how much the recently… deceased April O’Neil made enemies of some very dangerous people...”

She then pressed a switch on the wall, opening it up to show a padded cubicle, with manipulators to secure a gynoid in place. “...So, you are going to need to spend some time in lockdown while I use the data you gave me to help cover our tracks...” Dr. Kumo sighed, before brightening up as she stated, “But even then I’m keeping you very close to me...”

“I understand, Mistress. It is… unfortunate, but necessary,” O-NL87 stated, “I do not want to be taken away from you, Mistre...”

“Don’t worry, I will not let that happen...” Dr. Kumo kissed her as she connected the last connector by hand, cutting off her last sentence totally, as the crotch cover slid aside and a dildo prepared to slide under April’s skirt.

_Life Support Connected And Functional. All Systems Nominal..._

_Deactivating Free Motion…_

_Unit O-NL87 Entering Standby Mode…_

“I cannot wait to start working here...”


End file.
